


Steve Harrington: Sweatshirt Thief

by pr1ncesteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, M/M, Mention of sex, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, Possessive Billy Hargrove, Roommates, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, more like stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncesteve/pseuds/pr1ncesteve
Summary: “Uhh, is that.. My sweatshirt?”Steve looked down at the red hoodie, large letters spelling “SDSU” across the front.“... No?” Steve muttered out. An obvious lie because the hoodie was about two sizes too big, falling to mid-thigh.————————Alternately titled: Steve “Borrows” Billy’s Sweatshirt, and They Get Their Shit Together
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 319





	Steve Harrington: Sweatshirt Thief

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by one of my [posts](https://pr1ncesteve.tumblr.com/post/625400638565679104/ok-but-steve-stealing-billys-college-hoodie-and) on tumblr

Billy was running late. He’d gone to the library after his Sociology lecture to try and work on his creative writing essay that was due Monday, but he lost track of time and ended up spending way too long staring at his laptop, willing the words to write themselves. He dropped by a ramen restaurant on the way back to the apartment he shared with Steve to pick up dinner for them, knowing Steve probably forgot to go grocery shopping on his way back from work. By the time he had shuffled up the three flights of stairs and managed to open the door, carefully maneuvering the bags of food around so he wouldn’t drop Steve’s rice all over the hallway carpet _again_ , it was nearing 8. 

The door creaked open to the apartment’s tiny living area where Steve was lounging on the couch watching The Witcher (Dustin had been pestering him to watch it for _weeks_ ) in nothing but a hoodie, pair of briefs, and some socks. His long, pale legs took up the majority of the couch, socked feet dangling off the edge. When he heard the door, he turned his head lazily towards where Billy was standing in the doorway, arms full of takeout bags. Steve got up to help his roommate set the food down on their small dining table and divide the portions.

“Uhh, is that.. My sweatshirt?”

Steve looked down at the red hoodie, large letters spelling “SDSU” across the front.

“... No?” Steve muttered out. An obvious lie because the hoodie was about two sizes too big, falling to mid-thigh. Because yeah, maybe Steve was taller than Billy, but Billy had definitely bulked up a bit since coming to California. He already had quite a bit of muscle in high school, but having access to the university gym had led to him gaining even more muscle. Sometimes Steve liked to joke about it, called him Thor, pretended he _didn’t_ want to know what it would feel like to be pressed up against a wall and manhandled by that solid muscle. Pretended like he didn’t think about it at night, in the _shower_.

“Bullshit, Stevie,” Billy said with a smirk, “last time I checked, you didn’t go to San Diego State.” He could _definitely_ get used to the way Steve looked in his clothes, started imagining Steve in one of his Mötley Crüe shirts and _nothing_ else. And _woah_ , okay, maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about that right now while he was still in the loose sweatpants he had worn to class.

“Fine, it’s yours,” Steve grumbled, his face flushing, “I was cold, and it was lying on the coffee table.” And maybe that wasn’t exactly true, but Steve wasn’t too keen on telling his _totally platonic_ roommate that he snuck into his room to get it just because he missed the blond, missed the way his cologne smelled, missed the way Billy made him feel safe.

Billy looked down at Steve’s bare legs, covered only in the moles marking them. His eyes tracked the dots up to where they disappeared under the hem of _his_ hoodie. “Yeah… cold. And you didn’t think to put pants on?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Fuck off.” Steve grabbed his ramen and shuffled back to the couch, setting his food on the coffee table and sitting cross legged on the couch before unpausing the TV. Billy chuckled before following suit. 

They watched a few more episodes, empty bowls discarded in the sink. Billy ended up with his head in Steve’s lap somewhere along the way, cheek pillowed on his milky thighs. He had half a mind to fall asleep there, but eventually got up and went through his nighttime routine in a sleepy haze, collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Steve had stayed up for another hour or so, texting Dustin about everything and nothing. Eventually, he moved to his bedroom, alternating between scrolling through Twitter and Instagram until he finally fell asleep, still wrapped up in Billy’s sweatshirt.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

Steve had woken up early for a Saturday. Usually he slept in until at least 11 on days when he wasn’t needed at the shop he worked at. Billy was already gone on his morning run. Steve slipped his way into the small kitchen to make breakfast for Billy and himself, still wearing Billy’s hoodie and a _tiny_ pair of shorts he had been sleeping in. Rummaging around the cabinets, he found a box of Bisquick. _God_ he really _did_ need to go grocery shopping soon. 

Just as Steve was leaning over the sink finishing up some dishes, the front door opened to a sweaty Billy wearing a pair of basketball shorts slung low on his waist. He grabbed a glass and moved to the sink to get some water. He pressed up against Steve’s back, reaching around to turn the tap on, backing away when his cup was full. _God_ it felt nice to have Billy pushed up against him like that.

“Shit Stevie, wearing my hoodie _again_ ? _And_ you made me breakfast?” Billy grinned, “Gotta say, you look pretty good in my clothes.”

“Stop teasing me,” Steve whined, “you don’t even deserve the pancakes I made you.” He kept his eyes glued to the tile flooring as he carried the plates of pancakes to the table.

_Now or never_ , Billy figured as he took a seat. “Hey, who said I was teasing? I’ve literally been dropping hints to you since high school.”

Well, now Steve was just confused. Billy hated him in high school, _didn’t he_? They never even really talked until Max had told him that Billy was moving out to California for college and needed a roommate. Steve has subconsciously started chewing on the drawstrings of the hoodie, deep in thought. Billy broke his concentration by gently pulling the strings out of his mouth.

“Wait, did you seriously not know? I thought you were just letting me down gently,” Billy said, “Stevie, I flirted with you in the showers. When I called you ‘pretty boy,’ it wasn’t a joke.”

“Oh.”

Steve had a shy smile on his face when he finally met Billy’s eyes. “Does this mean I get to steal more of your clothes?” he asked sheepishly.

“Come ‘ere,” Billy said, gesturing for the other boy to come forward. Once Steve was within reaching distance, Billy pulled him down onto his lap, “Steve, you could steal my identity and I probably wouldn’t even get mad.”

Steve laughed into Billy’s neck, “I don’t think I’ll go _that_ far. But I did see a Metallica shirt of yours that looked pretty comfy. Hey, what does this make us?” 

“We can be whatever you want, baby,” Billy sighed. _Okay_ , Steve _really_ liked that. He never wanted Billy to call him by his real name again.

“Boyfriends?”

Billy nipped at his earlobe and sighed out, “mmh, sounds good to me, baby.” His hand snaked up under the hoodie to splay across Steve’s waist.

Steve pushed back so he could look Billy in the eyes. He kept the eye contact for a minute before finally leaning in for a kiss. It was sweet, short, only lasted a few seconds before Billy was pulling away. 

“Wanna fuck you in my hoodie one of these days, Stevie.”

“Jesus Christ,” Steve scoffed and slapped his _boyfriend’s_ chest, “way to ruin the mood.” He laughed as he got up and moved to the other chair, starting in on his stack of pancakes. He looked up to see Billy staring at him fondly, a small smile playing on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing, my boyfriend just looks really good in my clothes. Gotta let everyone know you’re mine,” Billy grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> follow [my tumblr](https://pr1ncesteve.tumblr.com/) if you wanna


End file.
